


47. In A Car

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: 101 Kink Promts [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: futa!You and Chika fuck in a car





	47. In A Car

**Author's Note:**

> a quickie

“Chika-chan~” You slurred. Chika was holding up You with one arm. “You-chan I'm taking you home, you're as drunk as a sailor can get! I knew I shouldn't have let you have a drinking contest with Kanan-chan.” Oh how she regrets it. 

“You know what would be great, if you took your shirt off.” You giggled. “... Why would I do that?” 

“‘Cause you'll look hot because it's hot out.” You laughed. Chika looked at her confused. But she got her hot mess to the car. "Alright I'm going to put you in the backseat so you can sleep during the ride.” 

“Captain Yousoro will travel the seven seas! I will defeat ya dolphin lover!” You blabber. “Umm… Ok sure…?” Chika put You into the car laying down. Just as she was about to close the door, You grabbed her into the car. “Woah! What was that for?!” You used her foot to close the door. “I want you to ride my cock.” Chika’s face turned red. 

“W-what?! Umm...Why don't I drive us home and save that for another time?” You forcefully kissed Chika. Chika can feel You’s rock hard cock. She tried to pull away but You just pulled her back in. You only pulled away to catch her breath. 

“Chika-chan… Please…” You looked Chika in the eyes. “Fine…” Chika took You’s pants off. Her cock was trying to escape from the fabric confinement. Chika gulped. She lowly took her underwear off and You’s cock spring out. 

Chika kissed all over her cock. She rubbed her dick and sucked on her balls. You pants out Chika’s name. “Chika-chan… Let me eat you out…” Chika’s face can't even get any redder. 

Chika slowly took off her clothes while keeping that no one is outside. She sat down on You’s face. You went right to work on eating her wet puss out. “Y-You-chan-!” Chika cried. She went down to suck You’s cock. They continued to pleasure each other with their mouths. Then Chika got up from You’s face and put herself on top of You’s dick. “I can’t wait anymore You-chan…” 

Chika glided the cock to her entrance and slowly went down on it. “A-ah! I-it’s in!” You started to pound away at her. Chika moaned from the speed and force of the dick going in and out of her. You reached over and circled Chika’s clit fast and hard. “Y-You-chan! You-chan! You-chaaan!” Chika came and too long later You came inside. 

Chika got off with You’s semen dripping out of her. “Wow...That’s a lot…” She looked over at You who is now passed out. She sighed and looked over at the window to see that she and You aren’t alone. 

“Mari-chan?!’ At the window was Mari and a very drunk Kanan. Mair had her phone out with flash on as recorded the whole thing. “Aww ending so soon~?” Mari said as Kanan ran to a blush to vomit. Chika covered herself and yelled “Delete it now! Get out of here!” Chika put on some clothes and chased after Mari. Mari just simply said “It’s joke.”


End file.
